The Luxury of Doubt
by myanime91
Summary: After breaking up with Yusuke, Keiko finds herself doubting everything. Will accidently winding up as Kurama's college roomate change things for the better? KK
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Myanime91! I Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic. Fortunately, I do own the plot of this story… Ha Ha

After a harsh breakup with Yusuke, Keiko believes that she is incapable of having a relationship. So when she starts college, it's a big surprise when Keiko walks into her new dorm to find none other then Kurama! With no other options, the sexy kitsune and the spirited female have no choice but to stay with each other as roommates while each promise to only remain as such. But that's easier said then done as both feel the emotional tug towards each other. Is it lust? Or maybe something more….

Chapter 1

Keiko gave a deep, shuddering sigh as she woke up from a horrible nightmare. She sat up in her bed, breathing in and out, her usually calm mind awhirl with fear and confusion. Silently she counted to five, letting she become tranquil in the thought that whatever just happened was merely a dream.

She swung slender legs over the side of her large bed and stood up, feeling shaky and dis-oriented. As Keiko ran her hands through her silky brown tresses, everything came crashing back to her…

"_Keiko, I'm sorry okay!"_

_A crying Keiko whirled around, beautiful almond-colored eyes pained and angry._

"_No your not Yusuke! Shut up!"_

_Yusuke sprinted toward the now-sobbing female, his hair tussled and shirt unbuttoned._

"_Look Keiko, it was a mistake, you've got to believe me!"_

"_No it wasn't Yusuke! You didn't accidentally wind up screwing Botan! _Botan_, Yusuke! My friend!"_

"_It wasn't like that! Come on Keiko! Don't be like this! You know I love you!"_

_Keiko was suddenly furious. Wiping tear-stained eyes, she marched up to the handsome spirit detective, slapping him in the face._

_This time, Yusuke didn't fall to the ground. His head swirled to the side, as was expected. A pink mark shone on his cheek. _

"_Listen up Yusuke," She ground out through clenched teeth, " That is NOT the kind of love I want. From you, or from anyone! I don't need that kind of love. In fact, I don't need love at all. So you can take that sorry act and shove it up your ass. I'M THROUGH!" _

_Mildly shocked at what had come out of her mouth, Keiko's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. She waited for Yusuke to say something…anything. But he had that look in his eyes. The look that told her he accepted, maybe even was happy about, this. _

_Feeling fresh tears forming, Keiko spun around and sprinted home as fast as her tiny feet would carry her. _

Keiko heard her own sharp intake of breath, and blinked a few times as the meaning of her flashback sunk in.

So it hadn't been a nightmare. It had been real, although Keiko didn't want it to be. She wanted to have woken up and seen Yusuke smiling down at her. To have him gently kiss her the way that he did. To lay with him on the grass and talk about nothing for hours. But she could no longer have that pleasure.

Images of Yusuke and Botan's lips pressed against each other, his hand caressing her skin, her hands running through his hair and he pumped in and out of her flashed through her mind, and Keiko felt sick. She had noticed Yusuke's strange behavior in the recent past. It had started after their little argument over….sex. Keiko wasn't ready and Yusuke seemed to belive it was a flat out rejection of him. so he obviously went to someone who could give him all of that. He seemed to want to prove that point _in_ his room, where anyone could barge in unexpectedly. Unfortunately, that was what Keiko had done, after receiving a letter of acceptance to a nearby university. College would be starting in two weeks, and Keiko wanted them to be together.

But Dreams can be smashed ever so easily.

Keiko felt the familiar lump in her throat, and she threw herself on the bed as body-wreaking sobs pulsed through her.

Ten minutes later, the slender 18 year old pushed herself off her bed. She felt empty, but at the same time fulfilled. She could feel no more emotion at Yusuke. Only calm. While that worried her, it also made her feel good. In a way, Keiko new this was coming. The sooner she got over Yusuke, the better she would feel. She would move on eventually.

_Will You?_

Keiko stopped as that stray thought swept across her mind. Of course she would move on. Keiko would find love again. Of course.

Yet Keiko suddenly felt doubt creep in. Yusuke was everything a great buy should be. He was funny, handsome, loyal, caring, strong, and honest. Sure he was a little rough around the edges, but he was the ultimate fantasy of any girl. If he couldn't love her…then who could?

Something settled in the pit of Keiko's stomach. It was fear.

Fear of rejection.

Fear of doubt.

Fear of being along for the rest of her life.

She tried to convince her self that this was normal post-breakup behavior, but assurance couldn't be found. Why would anyone want her? She wasn't as pretty as some of her friends. Sure she may be smart, but wasn't that kind of a turn off? Plus, she had that mean slap of hers. Maybe that drove men away. Maybe she was too prude, too _virgin _for guys. No one would want her…

As these thoughts filled her mind, Keiko began to panic, shoving them all away. She couldn't think like this! She needed confidence. She needed support.

She needed to get out of the house _now_.

So without a second thought, Keiko tore out of her bedroom, hopefully leaving all doubt behind her.

Kurama blinked tiredly as he strolled through the park. He had been up all night at his college acceptance party, which his mother and stepfather had thrown him. It had been a mildly boring several hours in which the handsome redhead had to go from person to person, and spend a good ten minutes mingling. Though he could never say it out loud, Kurama secretly hated large gatherings. The combined scents of women in heat, sweaty men, tobacco, and seafood cocktails had been like torture on his sensitive nose. He could feel Youko throughout the whole night, complaining and suggesting that he head off to the nearest strip club. The two elements together made Kurama's head pound and he had sprinted off to the nearest park as soon as he could. The divine smell of flowers usually instilled tranquility in him.

Suddenly Kurama paused as a familiar scent passed through his nose. It was the musky rose and vanilla scent combined with something deliciously female that he had taken a strange liking to.

Glancing up, he saw a slim female walking in his direction, wearing nothing but a messy T-shirt and sweat pants. It seemed like the kind of outfit one would wear to bed. Kurama saw her long brown hair bouncing as she walked; yet he could not see her eyes. Assuming this was the correct person, Kurama smiled a genuine smile and greeted her.

"Hello Keiko."

Large, brilliant brown eyes widened as she slender brunette looked up. She smiled in recognition at the kitsune.

Kurama blinked in surprise as he caught a range of emotions flash across her face before the smile. From sadness to depression to utter frustration to relief to…hope? Kurama also noticed the redness and puffiness of her eyes and wrinkled his brow. He wondered why Keiko looked so upset, when she usually was the most spirited of the group. He admired her for standing Yusuke all these years and because she could match wits with any member of their circle. Youko had spoken up about her a couple of times, but Kurama had merely brushed it off as his obsession over anything beautiful. And Keiko was indeed beautiful, he noted.

"Kurama!" Keiko exclaimed in surprise, hastily wiping her eye with her tiny wrist. "What are you doing out so early? Isn't it summer vacation?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kurama replied smiling, " I like morning time. It's a lot more peaceful out, don't you think?"

Keiko nodded, and her smile grew more genuine, replacing the faker one she wore seconds ago.

"So…how is everything?" she was either at a loss of what to say, or she was nervous, bur Kurama didn't mind.

"Fine, Keiko. And you?"

Keiko opened her mouth to answer, but paused. Her eyes seemed to dim, as her head slowly turned downwards. Suddenly she seemed to tense, like an invisible hand had clenched at her entire being. It seemed like the air around her became colder and darker, as if the sun itself felt pain.

Kurama was caught off guard by her sudden display of depression, as something deep inside him seemed to lurch. For some unexplainable reason it disturbed him to see her like this, and he was overcome with the overwhelming need to replace her somber mood with a happier one.

"Keiko? Is anything the matter"?

Keiko blinked, as if coming out of a daze. Their eyes met and Kurama felt oddly light. He distantly recognized Youko perking up inside his mind as Kurama and Keiko held gazes. Her eyes were a misty mixture of chocolates, and he searched their depths, looking for a reason for her obvious dismay. But her normally easily read orbs were cloudy and veiled, and Kurama wondered weather or not something serious had happened.

Keiko suddenly broke away, and Kurama almost missed the slight coloring of her cheeks. She glanced at the ground again, her fists clenched and her breathing even, as though trying to calm herself down.

**_Is she ill? _**Youko asked, clearly curious and confused. He had never seen a woman act like this in his presence, and it both concerned and intrigued him. He had seen Keiko quite a few times in the past, and there was something about her that made him feel slightly happier whenever she was around. She gave off an everlasting aura of spirit and light that brightened the atmosphere and faces of whomever she came into contact with. Even the hostile fire demon, Hiei seemed to be calmer when she was in the room. To see her so upset looking was foreign to him, when she seemed so predictable otherwise.

"Keiko…" Kurama said, trying once more to get an answer out of her. "If anything is wrong, you—"

"Yusuke dumped me." Keiko stated, her voice quiet and shaky.

For once in his life, Kurama was caught by surprise. Yusuke…dump Keiko? But why? They were nearly perfect together; she ignited a fire in him while at the same time claming and soothing him, and he challenged her and kept her spirits up. They were childhood friends who were destined to be together. It was clear by the way they would secretly look at each other when they thought the other was busy. Their gazes were filled with such love, that Kurama and developed a secret longing for someone to look at him that some way. It was impossible for Yusuke to break up with Keiko when he clearly needed her the way humans needed air. She was his rock, and she kept him grounded and human.

Kurama decided that if Keiko were his, then Kurama would never let her go. She was too special to be abandoned in such a cruel way.

**_That's an interesting thought…_** Youko commented

_It didn't mean anything! I meant that if a _girl like_ Keiko was mine, I wouldn't let her go. I did not, in any way, mean Keiko. She's just a friend. _

**_What ever you say Cleopatra, Queen of De Nile…_**

Kurama didn't justify that with a reply, instead took a step closer to Keiko and voiced his question.

"Why?"

Keiko paled once again, then folded her arms across her chest and stiffened her jaw, facing Kurama with an even expression.

" I caught him having sex with Botan. That basically was him dumping me, don't you think?"

Kurama's world went white for a second, as he registered the information Keiko had just told him.

Yusuke and Botan.

He stood there in shock for a good minute in a half, not believing his ears. What the hell was Yusuke thinking? Who in his or her right mind would cheat on someone like Keiko?

All of the questions and surprise built up inside him like a tornado, tearing up his insides and scrambling his thoughts. Then suddenly it was all replaced by anger and a burning desire to see Yusuke at the receiving end of his Rose Whip. He was an idiot! Having sex with Keiko's good friend and having her catch them in the act? Kurama was pissed at Yusuke's stupidity and betrayal, but more upset because of how it affected Keiko. She didn't deserve this, and it tore him apart to see her in such a state of depression because of it.

Without warning, Kurama's arms shot out and grabbed Keiko, pulling her to him in one fluid motion. Keiko gasped, as her tiny figure was crushed against Kurama's much bigger one. Kurama wrapped his arms around her, noticing how soft and womanly she felt against him. Her chest melded against his, and her arms shook with sadness against his stomach, before reaching out and wrapping them around him. Keiko shakily breathed in Kurama's sweet-smelling fragrance before collapsing into gut-wrenching sobs, nuzzling her cheek into his torso. Kurama placed his lips on the top of her head, as Keiko reached barely below his shoulder, and also inhaled her unique scent. As she cried, Kurama felt something swell in his chest- it was tight, and burned like alcohol. For a moment it felt like he was in excruciating pain, agonizing- but so sweet and venomous. He felt her heartbreak, and it made him hold onto her all the tighter.

"I'm so sorry Keiko…"

Keiko sobbed something incoherent, and her body trembled violently. It was as if she needed to get it out of her system—the betrayal, the doubt and the pain. Yet Kurama knew it was far from gone. It would always be there inside her, in the back of her mind always reminding her of her past. The ache would dull, but the memory would never be forgotten. All Kurama could do was try and help her out while the storm raged inside her.

"It's okay Keiko…I'm here, don't worry…I'll keep you safe…"

Kurama repeated the mantra over and over, not giving much thought to the words, only concentrating on the girl in his arms, whose cries seemed to slowly abate as he continued to whisper encouragement to her. Kurama closed his eyes and, for that moment, despite the circumstances, he felt strangely at peace with Keiko in his arms.

_It's Okay..._

_I'm Here..._

_I'll Keep you safe..._

_Keiko..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is Myanime91!

Memo: Thank you sooo much to all who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. I kept checking like _every_ hour for someone to review, and finally a special someone did. Thanks a lot! It really means a lot, and I will continue to update as soon as I can. I plan on finishing this story, and updating regularly. On this note, I want to announce to everyone that I will undoubtedly update once every week, or maybe twice in a week. School is starting and it will be stressful as I do have a life outside of anime "**gasps of shock"** so bear with me and I will make it all worth it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: don't own it. Never will…

Chapter 2:

Keiko reached a hand up to tuck a delicate strand of brown hair behind her ear, and took a long sip of her iced tea. Her eyes were downcast and her left leg bounced up and down in unexplained nervousness.

The silence was tiny bit deafening, Keiko noted as she glanced up to study the redhead across from her seat at the quiet little café.

Kurama had barely touched the green tea he'd ordered and instead was looking at her in a scrutinizing manner. His gaze was a touch intense, but it was barely noticeable underneath the concern, sympathy, and kindness. His orbs shone like the emerald necklace given to Keiko for her birthday.

Keiko gave him a small smile before peering around at her surroundings. The sun was directly above them, and the cool afternoon breeze felt good on her neck. More people were piling into the outdoor restaurant, and the sound of their soft chatter was the only noise that was being made. It only served to amplify the silence between the Kitsune and the woman.

Keiko sighed quietly as she remembered the events leading up to their meeting. It was like a throbbing thumb: constant and bothersome. She wanted to forget, but it wouldn't go away. The feeling of betrayal was a dull ache in her chest. Yet Keiko forced herself to think of something else….

_Strong arms wrapped around her…the unique yet alluring scent of flowers, ginger, and something definitely sexy and masculine…the shivers that involuntarily ran through her body as soft fingertips barely touched her upper arms, raising the hairs on her neck…the foreign feeling of honest contentment that washed through her as sweet words were whispered into her ear…the—  
_

Keiko blinked a couple of times as the memories and images slammed into her mind and then hastily pushed them away, clearly feeling her cheeks heat up. She couldn't get that innocent yet totally unexpected little hug that she and Kurama had shared out of her head!

**_It was nothing! _**She screamed to herself. Kurama was comforting her, and that was the total truth. She didn't even think of him that way! And she couldn't! After everything that had happened to her and Yusuke, she should _not_ be thinking of other boys. And besides, what would Kurama want with her? He had offered to take her out to lunch because he felt sorry for her! He pitied her because she had been dumb enough to belive that things were genuine with Yusuke, when it was probably obvious to everyone else that he didn't even care about her! Kurama would never want to be with someone as naïve and dull as her.

She was a plain and ordinary girl, and Kurama deserved someone extraordinary.

Even as she thought that, Keiko could feel something nagging at the back at her head that she was jumping to conclusions a wee bit too quickly. She also was hit with the sudden realization that while Kurama was sitting in front of her looking the epitome of handsomeness, Keiko was basically wearing what she wore to bed along with the fact that her hair was uncombed, her teeth unbrushed, and her face a mass of dark under-eye circles and red splotches. She probably smelled like a litter box! Keiko hadn't taken to time to groom herself in-between the incident last night and her meeting with Kurama that morning, and she was sure he noticed.

Keiko wanted to run back home and lock herself in her bedroom, never to come out. Instead, she glanced back up at him, while subtly trying to comb her hair with her fingers.

Kurama smiled, and seemed to decide that it was time for the silence to stop.

"So Keiko, may I ask which colleges you have been accepted to?"

Keiko, surprised by the sudden question, swallowed and blinked twice before answering in a calm tone, "Oh, well I was accepted into a bunch of small universities scattered throughout Japan, and even one in England. But what I'm most happy about is that I got into my main choice, Shikon University! I move into my dorm in a few weeks."

Kurama's eyebrows rose so that they were covered by his crimson bangs.

"Congratulations Keiko! That's wonderful! You must be quite intelligent to be accepted into Shikon University."

Keiko, who knew that Kurama could easily win in a battle of smarts, smiled appreciatively.

Kurama continued, " I, as well, have been honored with the acceptance into that same university."

Keiko, who had been contently sipping her drink, immediately stopped and widened her eyes at the Kitsune's confession. He was going to her college? That would mean they would probably see each other a l_ot_ more. Shikon was a small school, only for the exceptionally smart. Keiko wanted to become an author, and that was the best place to learn the arts.

It was one of the best schools in Japan, and Kurama would be there with her. Keiko didn't know if she was happier or more nervous knowing that Kurama and her would probably be running into each other a lot, sharing classes, and studying in the same library, but happiness began to win over.

Involuntarily, a bud of hope began to arise in her stomach, and Keiko began to like the idea of spending more time with Kurama. He was a caring, sweet, smart, and interesting individual, and she honestly did not care about his past or who he secretly was. He was someone she wanted to be around, and was now energized with the prospect of not being completely alone at college.

Her thoughts away from Yusuke and his deception, Keiko began to smile, genuinely happy for what seemed to be the first time all day.

"Really Kurama? That's amazing! You know, Shikon is the perfect school, don't you think? I mean, it's small and intimate, and it lets you interact with the teachers and your peers in a way you couldn't at a regular school. Then there's the fact that it's the perfect distance away. Not so far that you'd be totally alone and homesick, yet far enough so you can have some independence. Don't you agree?"

Watching Keiko become noticeably happier, Kurama grinned and launched his reply, his eyes never leaving her face. She was strangely mesmerizing when she was excited about a subject, he noted. Her entire complexion lit up, and her eyes became a captivating dark chocolate color that held him prisoner. He had waited patiently before, watching her as she was thinking, knowing that she needed time to sort through her thoughts and catch herself up on what had gotten her to this point. He had seen the emotions flitter across her face, her eyes not as guarded as they were that morning. Kurama had wanted to grab her hand and tell her that everything would be all right and that he would help her, but wisely stayed silent until he was sure she was ready to engage in conversation.

But for the third time that day he had been thrown off guard when Keiko told him that she was attending Shikon University in only a short while, like he was. Kurama had liked the school from the start, when he had first started looking at colleges. His days working as a spirit detective with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were over, and he wanted to continue with his education and make the most of his non-demon-and-magic life. He was going to major in biology and botany, and he _had _thought he was going to do it not knowing anyone. But Keiko had admitted that she was going, and it made something swell inside Kurama, making him excited and eager for the school year to start.

He admitted to himself that he wanted to get to know her more, and find what else he could learn about the spirited female. Keiko's mere presence sparked an interest to know her thoughts about everything, if only to have her smile like she was now, which made his heart beat a tiny bit faster than usual. She was fascinating, with her emotions so complex yet so easy to understand, and Kurama felt the odd need to stay by her to see how she dealt with life and everything around her.

She drew him in like a moth to the flame, and it was then that Kurama knew he would not be able to get Keiko Yukimura out of his head for a while. The though confused and comforted him at the same time.

**_It's about time you started thinking of things more interesting than school and plants. I was beginning to think you were gay with all of this no-woman behavior._** Youko commented, and Kurama could feel him smirking inside him.

_Just because I don't think of each new day as another chance to get laid, like some people do doesn't mean I'm gay._ Kurama retorted in his mind while also carrying on the conversation with Keiko.

**_It just means your stupid._** Youko confidently said. **_With all of these fine specimens surrounding you who would worship the ground you walk on if you so choose, you can't even think of the possibilities. Why if you wanted, you could grab that lovely girl sitting across from you and take her to the nearest bathroom, with no arguments, and make her scream louder than a—_**

_SHUT UP!_ Kurama thought as parade of images washed though his mind at the suggestion. He hastily shoved them away, and put all his power into ignoring the sly Kitsune inside of him. He was appalled that Youko could suggest that of him and Keiko. He would never do something so inappropriate, and she would never agree to be used in such a way without first having very strong feeling for whomever was with her. Kurama could never sink that low, for obviously Keiko was far from feeling strongly about anyone at the moment. She needed to heal fist and then she could move on.

_Move on to you, perhaps?_ Kurama recognized the voice in his head to be his and not Youko's, and his eyes widened. Where had that come from? He shouldn't be thinking of him and Keiko in that way. She was still recovering from a huge traumatic event, and Kurama didn't want to make things more complicated.

The best he could do now, Kurama decided, was wait and observe. He would be there when the time was right and then, when Keiko was ready, start considering and questioning his intentions with the pretty young woman. All that drama could be put off for a while. For now, Kurama was completely content with just sitting in her presence and letting her eyes shine to their heart's content. That, he concluded, was all he needed.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, Kurama spotted something, or someone that made him freeze mid sentence in his conversation with Keiko.

Keiko blinked a couple of times at Kurama's sudden silence, and asked softly, "Kurama? Is anything the matter?"

She noticed his eyes focused on something to his side, and curiously turned her head to see what caught his attention.

Keiko swore her heart stopped beating as her eyes settled on the lone figure that stood only a few meters away from their table, in the middle of the road. A sudden chill swept through her body, followed by numbness as she registered in her brain the familiar slicked back ebony hair, the piercing brown eyes, and the confident stance of her ex-love.

Keiko's ears were ringing and her eyes were blurry as she whispered the name that had become such a taboo in the last few hours that she felt pain in her heart just by saying it.

"_Yusuke…"_

ooohhhh, cliffhanger! I never knew how good it felt to write one of those! The feeling of power is awesome….

Next Time: Yusuke and Keiko confront each other and Kurama lends his view. Such drama, I can't belive they don't have a Yu Yu Hakusho soap opera! (I bet Hiei would be the slutty maid!)

Please Read and Review. I'll probably update sometime next week! (P.S. I don't flame so don't flame me!)

Bye! Myanime91


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is myanime91

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I don't usually post review responses in my chapters, so I probably e-mailed most of you my thanks.

I decided to update a little early, and I'll probably update again next week, and I always stay true to my promises.

Disclaimer: I wish I did…but I don't. I do, however, own my pets.

Chapter 3

Keiko didn't know that she could feel so many different emotions at once.

They were everywhere: pulsing through her veins, flooding her mind, and squeezing her heart. Every feeling was like a stab to her skin, yet at the same time she felt numb all over. She couldn't hear, couldn't breathe, and couldn't move. All that she could do was stare with wide eyes at the tall, familiar body of Yusuke Uremeshi: the man who betrayed her with one of her close friends.

Coffee eyes met chocolate eyes, as Keiko and Yusuke stood only feet away from each other. Neither were moving their mouths, but so many words traveled between them. Yusuke's eyes were guarded, swirls of brown protecting the emotions that Keiko yearned to read. She knew that while his feelings were being hidden, hers where shinning visibly within her own eyes. She wanted him to see the hurt and anger and sadness that shone as plain as day, and Keiko wanted him to react with something other than silence, even if she was very far from speaking herself. Her prayers were answered as Yusuke stepped forward and opened his mouth, preparing to speak.

Keiko was still frozen and couldn't talk or move. She could only watch very much as the object of her depression looked hesitant, struggling with what to say. Then he cleared his throat and let out a strangled, "Kei—"

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama's smooth voice cut through Yusuke's voice and the tension like a sword. It was cool and calm, yet there was an undertone to it that sent shivers down Keiko's spine. It was dangerous and intense, and had a sense of protectiveness to it that made Yusuke close his mouth and stare wide-eyed at the Kitsune before him. Kurama looked back as him, as he took a step towards the silent Keiko, which did not go unnoticed by the young spirit detective.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" Yusuke looked dumbfounded, as he stared at Kurama, who stood only inches away from Keiko, as if shielding her from Yusuke.

"It should be obvious, Yusuke. I am here with Keiko, whom I ran into this morning. She seemed to be suffering from some kind of _incident_ that had happened recently. You wouldn't seem to know what that was, would you?" The question was perfectly casual, but the three in the group knew better.

Keiko, if possible, went even paler at the question, while Kurama stared challengingly at Yusuke, who avoided his gaze.

The silence stretched for miles, and no one moved an inch. Yusuke broke the silence, his voice quiet as he stared at the ground.

"So you know then…"

"Yes, Yusuke, Keiko told me all about it."

Yusuke glanced up questioningly at Keiko, who sucked in air and looked to the side. His eyes then found their way to Kurama, who was staring at him with a mixture of disgust, disappointment, and anger. Yusuke, trying to cover up his surprise, narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders at the strong red head.

"Look, Kurama, this isn't any of your business. It's between Keiko and me."

" I beg to differ, Yusuke. This became my business the moment she came to me this morning, _with tears in her eyes._"

Yusuke's face turned red as he ambled up to Kurama, stopping only inches away from him. The spirit detective and Kitsune locked challenging gazes for long moments, their faces turning totally expressionless, as an invisible force pulsed through them both. Their power levels began to slowly rise, and around them the wind picked up, flowing through their hair, though none of them noticed.

A silent battle was being waged, realized Keiko, who watched as Yusuke and Kurama tried to stare each other down. What really surprised her was that it was over her! She glanced at Yusuke, and emotion bubbled up in her stomach all over again. Feelings flooded her already confused her mind and unanswered questions sprouted up. Yet the main question that really plagued her thought was the question that she had been dying to ask Yusuke all day.

Keiko wanted, no _needed _to know the answer, or else she would not be able to go on with her life.

"Why?"

Her soft voice visibly startled the two men, and they whirled around to stare at the willowy female, whose face had regained some of her color. She stepped closer to the pair, her clouded eyes resting on Yusuke, "Why did you do it?"

Yusuke stared at her, his face paling as his eyes searched desperately within her own for some kind of help, but found none.

So he tried to reason with her in the only way he thought he would work: pleading.

"Keiko, listen to me! It was all a mistake, I swear! You know I love you—"

"_Then why did you sleep with her?" _

Keiko's cry seemed to make everyone in the café pause for a second, but then go back to their meals. The only ones who stayed silent for longer were Yusuke, Kurama and Keiko. Kurama stared at Keiko, who stared at Yusuke, who stared once again at the ground.

Yusuke stayed quiet, his thoughts awhirl with everything that had been happening. He had been dreading Keiko's question for a long time. In fact, he had been anxious about it ever since he had started doubting things with Keiko.

It had started innocently enough. Ever since he had come back from the Makai, Yusuke had been spending every moment possible in Keiko's presence. He had been in love with her at the time, or else he probably would have died in the Makai Tounament. She was seemingly everything to him, and he thrived on her spirit, beauty, and smile.

But then things started to change.

Keiko began to make small comments about their future. Whenever she heard a name she liked, she would say how she wanted her kid's name to be that. She would casually and offhandedly tell Yusuke during conversations that she one day wanted a large house, or a lot of kids, or a place near the ocean where she could walk with him everyday on the beach.

When Yusuke closed his eyes to imagine what she was saying…he couldn't.

He honestly could not see himself waking up next to Keiko, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner with her, having small children who bore resemblances to both of them chasing after each other, and giving her that special kiss that only happily married people can give each other everyday. He could not see his future with her as the love of his life, and his wife. It scared and confused him, and things only went downhill from there.

He suddenly lost the urge to have Keiko around him at all times, and do things with her that normal boyfriend and girlfriend would do. He cringed whenever someone made a joke about them being so in love, and began to distance himself from her. Of course Keiko was confused, but she never outright confronted him about his sudden absence, both physically and emotionally. Yusuke had begun to realize that maybe he didn't love Keiko as much a he thought he did.

His point was proven one night, when he and Keiko had gone to the movies. Everyone around him was paired up and, much to Yusuke's dismay, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other. He knew Keiko was expecting a kiss, and was patiently waiting. But he couldn't do it. He had kissed her in the past with ease, but this time he couldn't move his head, or pucker his lips, or even close his eyes from the sensations. He was frozen, because at that moment, Keiko seemed more like a sister and less like a lover than ever before.

He and Keiko didn't do anything past hugging that night, and for Yusuke, that felt as right as it could be. After that, all romantic love left him, only to be replaced by a sisterly kind of love. This left him feeling guiltier than ever, because he had committed himself to Keiko. He had told her that he would marry her, and be with her forever. He couldn't stand it if her heart was broken because of him, after all of the promises he had made. So he tried to think of a way to rekindle the flame between them.

His answer was sex.

Yusuke believed that if he and Keiko shared that kind of closeness, than all feelings of doubt would cease to exist. Making love to Keiko would make him love her in that special way again, and she wouldn't feel like only a friend to him. So he pitched his idea to Keiko, who was far from enthusiastic. She was confused by his sudden need to have sex with her, and further more, she refused. Keiko claimed that she wasn't ready for that kind of advancement in their relationship, and Yusuke took it as her pushing him away the way he was pushing her away. At first, he had argued with her, telling her that sex would heighten their love and that she was just nervous and being stubborn. Keiko had gotten red in the face and a fight had broken out between them.

It had ended with one of her deadly slaps, and in that moment, Yusuke knew that he could never love her the way she wanted. She was destined for someone else, and that there would be nothing more than deep friendship between them. Of course, Keiko had not realized that yet, and this made it harder for Yusuke to reveal his true feelings to her.

At this same time, Yusuke had started paying more attention to a certain grim reaper. Botan was spending more time in his presence, from his job as spirit detective to the get-togethers the gang often held. She was always cheerful and loving, much like Keiko was. Perhaps that was what drew him to her. Yusuke, for some reason, could not get her out of his head. It only made things more complicated, because he was still technically dating Keiko, and couldn't possibly feel anything for anyone else…

Yet Botan still hung around in the back of his mind, and as they hung out more, she started to seep into his heart. After months of being in her presence, Yusuke found himself thinking of her all of the time—even during his dates with Keiko!

Then one day he found himself alone with her, after she helped him home from a particularly difficult mission. Keiko was away with her family, and Botan had volunteered to look after his wounds. It didn't take too long before he had her in his arms, his lasting hunger for her taking over him. They had spent the night together, reveling in sensations neither of them had ever felt before. Not once did Keiko flicker through his passion-filled head. It wasn't until after they both revealed their hidden feelings for each other, did the realization that he was still in a relationship hit him with full force. Yusuke and Botan were consumed with a kind of guilt that they had never felt before, but their feelings for each other could not be denied.

When Keiko returned from her trip, Yusuke acted as if nothing had happened, and had welcomed her return with a giant hug and a kiss on the forehead. Yet the entire time, his mind had been focused on his blue-haired lover, who he desperately needed to see again.

And so the affair began.

For weeks after their first tryst, Yusuke and Botan met secretly and expressed their love for each other in ways that would leave any romance novelist gaping. Yusuke was completely infatuated with her, and yet kept everything a secret from a clueless Keiko. It pained him to see her so oblivious, and so in love with him, when he could never return that kind of feeling. With Botan, he could see a bright and beautiful future, but with Keiko, he could only see friendship.

And then everything came crashing down, when Botan arrived at his house for a surprise visit. Yusuke hadn't minded in the least, and had promptly thrown her onto the bed with a hungry glint in his eyes. Then suddenly, Keiko had shown up and everything stopped. Yusuke swore he could see a part of Keiko perish as she stared at the couple sprawled out on the bed. She had run, of course, and Yusuke, feeling a wave of guilt consume him, followed her.

Yusuke nowknew that their relationship was over, but it scared him to think that he could loose Keiko as a friend forever. And so he had searched for her, to try and explain what had happened. Now he had found her, and she was with Kurama, one of his best friends. Yusuke didn't know what to make of it.

Now she was asking him to bear his soul, and reveal why he had betrayed her, and Yusuke didn't know if he could summarize the many conflicting emotions and unexplainable feelings that had flooded his mind and heart.

He stared at Keiko and gave her the only answer that he could find.

"I did it because I love her."

Keiko looked like she had been punched in the gut, and Yusuke didn't want to know what Kurama looked like. The Kitsune was being oddly protective of her, and it was kind of baffling as to why.

Keiko felt her world spinning again as those seven words were spoken. She could see Kurama out of the corner of her eye, and he was not looking pleased. In fact, he looked like he wanted to punch Yusuke very, _very _hard.

Keiko was shaking, and her bottom lip quivered as she whispered, "You don't love me?"

Yusuke blinked, then moved his head so that his hair hid his eyes. His voice was quiet as he told her, "Not in the way you want me to, Keiko. I can't. I… just…can't"

Keiko closed her eyes as the information sunk in. Why? Why would he say that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and then turn to Botan the next minute.

Then the reason hit her like a ton of bricks.

"It was…because of that…_argument_ we had, right?" She asked, looking him dead in the eye.

Yusuke shook his head and replied, " No. I started that argument because I wanted to convince myself that I could save our relationship. I tried to…." He glanced at a silent Kurama before continuing; " I tried to pressure you into doing it because I wanted to prove to myself that I felt more than friendship for you." Keiko widened her eyes at the confession.

Yusuke thought of her as a friend. Not a girlfriend or lover. Just a friend.

Keiko began to put the pieces together for herself: Yusuke lost all romantic feelings for her, and had instead fallen in love with Botan. He couldn't bear to see her hurt, so he started seeing Botan in secret. She had caught the pair during one of their secret rendezvous.

Keiko surprised herself with the amount of calm she was feeling as the facts fell into place. She remembered that Yusuke had been distant for the last few weeks, but this was totally unexpected. Yet, at the same time, Keiko had a feeling those couple of weeks that something wasn't right. She knew that something was amiss, and she knew that something big was about to happen. This cleared up everything for her, and it only served to hurt her heart even more.

"You don't love me the way you love Botan. You only love me as a friend." Keiko said, not really as a question, but as a statement.

Yusuke slowly nodded his head and replied, "I'm sorry…but yes."

Keiko wanted to scream at him, and demand a larger explanation of how this had happened. She wanted to be angry, and cry that she would never talk to him again. Most of all, she wanted to ask why he had led her on, and not break it off sooner, preventing the giant wound in her heart.

But she couldn't.

Yusuke, for all of his faults, deserved happiness. Even if it wasn't with her. Keiko was still upset and confused, but at least now she could begin to understand. She didn't know how long it would take, but she hoped that one day they would both find the kind of contentment they deserved. She had wanted to spend the rest of her lift with him, but now Keiko wasn't sure what she wanted. For now, it was time to pick up the pieces and comprehend what had happened to turn her life upside-down. She needed to go somewhere and think, and get a handle on her life.

With a newfound spark in her eye, Keiko looked into Yusuke's chocolate orbs and spoke the words that she knew would changetheir lives forever.

"Then good luck Yusuke. May you find happiness with whomever you choose."

As she spoke those words, the hand clenching at Keiko's heart loosened, and she could breathe normally again for the first time in a while.

Yusuke stared, his mouth open, obviously shocked. He was probably expecting one of her slaps, Keiko thought with asmall grin. Then the words finally seemed to sink in, and Yusuke looked at her with a mixture of respect, admiration, caring, thankfulness, and hope. Keiko could sense his heart warming as he looked at her with a new kind of love that Keiko knew would always be reserved for her. She had set him free; he could now love Botan the way she deserved to be loved.

Yusuke reached out and took her hand, and said in a tone full of feeling, "Thank You, Keiko. You'll never know what this means to me."

Keiko smiled weakly and Yusuke continued, saying " And I also hope _you_ find love. You deserve the best, and I hope to be at least half the man that you end up with."

Yusuke glanced at Kurama as he spoke, and Keiko didn't catch the look that passed through his eyes. He finally let go of her hand, and Yusuke turned to bid the both of them goodbye, before leaving. Keiko guessed that he was off to see Botan, and oddly, the thought didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

Keiko and Kurama stood there, silent, for a couple moments, letting everything sink in. Then Keiko felt the soft pressure of Kurama's hands as they rested on her shoulders, and the tickling sensation of his breath on her ear as Kurama whispered, " In all of my years fighting demons, I have never seen someone with more courage than you, Keiko."

Keiko shivered at the feeling of Kurama so near to her, and turned her head so that she was staring into his eyes over her shoulder, giving a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered and involuntarily leaned her back against his chest. Kurama wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her tight.

She knew he was smiling and closed her eyes and let a feeling of peace wash over her. She didn't know what was happening, or why it was happing, but at that very moment, at that very place, Keiko felt nothing but serenity in Kurama's arms.

---

"This is me." Declared Keiko, as she and Kurama stopped their leisurely stroll in front of the Yukimura Ramen restuarant.

Kurama had insisted on walking her home, and Keiko was too full of thoughts about that day to protest, not that she wanted to. She liked spending time with him; Kurama was a great friend, and an amazing person. He was, in fact, easier to talk to than any of her friends.

"Thank you again for spending time with me today, Kurama. I really don't know what I would have done if I'd been alone with Yusuke like that." Keiko said, making a face at the thought.

Kurama laughed, "No problem, Keiko. It was my pleasure having lunch with you, even if Yusuke showed up. It didn't make a difference in my view. I still had fun."

Keiko smiled brightly, and Kurama felt his heart speed up again. It had worried him at first when Yusuke had come, and Kurama was greatly angered at the way Yusuke hurt Keiko with his confession. But in the end, Kurama was mostly surprised at Keiko's compassion and understanding. He had never seen that kind of trait in anyone before, and it served to make Kurama like her even more than before. Keiko accepted people for who they were, and that was what made her special. That was what drew him to her in the first place, and Kurama wanted to stay andsimply be in the presence of such empathy.

Keiko was someone he had never encountered before, and he wanted to keep encountering her as much as he possibly could.

Before he could think, Kurama was saying, " I hope to see you at school, Keiko. The campus isn't that small, and I look forward to meeting up with you again."

Keiko blinked, and her smile became bigger as she replied, "Yes, I can't wait to see you again either!"

Kurama grinned and said, " I'll be keeping an eye out for you, Keiko. We'll meet up soon enough, trust me."

He could see the slight shiver that ran through her body, and it very much pleased him that she reacted the way he'd hoped.

Keiko nodded and said, "Good bye, Kurama…"

Kurama reached forward and brushed the tiniest of kisses on her pale forehead, noting how soft her skin felt under his lips. He briefly wondered if the rest of her body felt as soft, before blinking and hastily throwing the thought away. Giving a large swallow, Kurama replied, "Yes, good-bye Keiko…" before swiftly turning his body away from hers before his thoughts could stray once again, and making his way away from the pretty brunette.

Keiko watched as the tall red-head gave a small wave, before heading farther into the bustling crown outside the restaurant. She sucked in air, pondering the kiss just bestowed on her, before entering the building.

Now filled with more excitement for the upcoming semester, Keiko hurriedly went to her room, and began to pack her things with a new vigor, thoughts of a certain kitsune running through her mind.

Keiko was getting over Yusuke, and ready for a new beginning. And whether or not this beginning included Kurama, Keiko was all set to find out…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This is myanime91!

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I wanted to tell you all how much it means to me!

FYI: I'll be in LA for a week starting Thursday, so I won't be able to update until next weekend. But don't fear! I'll make it worthwhile!

Also, in this fic, Keiko has both her parents. I didn't know weather or not it was just her dad or just her mom that was alive in the anime, but this is my fic and I'll have who ever I want alive.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!

-------

"I'm ready."

Keiko took in a deep breath and surveyed her bedroom, taking in her surroundings for the last time. Her small twin-size bed had been stripped of its sheets and was now naked and pushed up against her wall, leaving more room for storage. Her wooden dresser and matching night table and desk were empty, all of her things packed up in numerous boxes by her feet. Her posters and mirrors were off the walls, making the room look way smaller than she thought it had been. In fact, her bedroom now looked so vacant and unfilled, that Keiko felt a tug at her heart and a quiver to her chin just thinking about it.

Keiko had spent mostly all of her nights in this room. She had studied, laughed, dreamed, and stressed in this room, and seeing it in this condition made everything suddenly more real to her.

Keiko was leaving, and she didn't know how long it would be until she was back.

The truth settled hard on her, and Keiko was flooded with the familiar feelings that had been stirring all week. It was a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and sadness. She felt it everywhere she went, throbbing like an injured thumb. Keiko was eager to assert her independence and head off to college, but at the same time all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with her parents and never leave the house.

The petite brunette sighed and ran her hands through her hair, before blocking all thoughts from her head. She grabbed the last remaining suitcases and boxes that filled her room, and headed down the stairs to her parent's car.

As she loaded up the trunk, a familiar aroma of sweet flowers filled Keiko's nose, clouding her head. Everything around her froze, and Keiko sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes widened and her mind blanked, a single thought making it's way through the stillness: _Is he here? _

Keiko whirled around, glancing everywhere she could. She squinted her eyes and peered into every corner and bend of the area around her. Not finding what she sought, Keiko wrinkled her brow and looked down. Then she fixed her chocolate-colored gaze on a small garden only a foot away from her. Disappointment welled up in her stomach, as Keiko reasoned that the assortment of roses, tulips, lilies, and daisies were the cause of the sweet smell. For a moment there, she had actually believed that he had been there…

Keiko shook her head at the thought. Of course Kurama wouldn't be there. He probably was off getting prepared for his move onto the campus like she was. Why would he visit her now, when he hadn't even stopped by her house or even called ever since their meeting weeks ago? Keiko knew she was being ridiculous, but it kind of bothered her that she hadn't even seen a glimpse of the redhead, since he _had_ been so helpful and caring to her during the whole incident with Yusuke. That day, he had shown her more respect and compassion than Keiko had never seen, and it had made her interest in the Kitsune jump to new levels. And now, as much has she didn't want to admit it, Keiko missed Kurama very much. She knew she wasn't like one of his psycho obsessive fan-girls, when neurotic was far from what Keiko felt. She missed him like she would miss a very close and special friend, and Keiko merely wanted to know how and where he was. She knew that Kurama would be there with her at college, but something about being in a totally different and new environment with him made her kind of nervous. She didn't know what to expect, and that left her mind swirling with scenarios, both good and bad.

Keiko closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of all the rushing thoughts. As she did, a vivid picture of Kurama's piercing emerald eyes and soft, caring smile filled her head as light would a darkened room. Keiko blushed, as his features shifted in her head. Now he was staring at her the way he had done back at the restaurant: His gaze intense and powerful, as if he could see into her soul, watching her every move and showing so many emotions, it made Keiko's head dizzy trying to interpret them all. Keiko wondered distantly if he would ever look at her that way again, or even _hug_ her again, and then shook her head as if trying to shoo away those thoughts. He was Yusuke's best friend. She had just recently broken up with Yusuke. It was _way_ too soon to be thinking these thoughts about _anyone._

A new chapter was being started in Keiko's life, and things this complicated had no place there. She didn't need drama, and would just deal with everything as it happened. Though Keiko doubted that _anything_ would be happening.

Keiko packed the rest of her stuff in the car and joined her parents in the vehicle, sliding into the back seat. She gazed out her window one last time at the Ramen Shop, her home for the last 18 years of her life. Suddenly, in that moment, Keiko could feel her life beginning to change. And she knew at that moment that this truly was the start of the rest of her life.

------

Kurama sighed as he took in the sight before him.

Huge, old, ivy-covered buildings stood before him radiating comprehension and knowledge. A huge quad rested in the middle of all the buildings, with people scattered across the lush grass, chatting and making acquaintances. A large banner welcoming freshman hung across two trees, and several booths advertising clubs and events sat underneath.

The whole effect was calming and exciting at the same time, and Kurama greeted the picture with his trademark grin. He didn't need to lug his suitcases to his dorm; that had been done days before. He would be sharing his dorm with a roommate, as all the rooms were doubles.

The dorms themselves were impressive for such a small school. Kurama guessed that was the reward everyone got for paying so much to get in. Each dorm was like a tiny house with two small bedrooms, a common area with couches and a coffee table, a kitchen area with a mini-fridge and microwave, and a large bathroom complete with a shower, two sinks and a nice-sized tub. Each dorm had two entrances: one from the front that faced the other buildings and quad, and a back door with a porch that overlooked a medium-sized garden.

Kurama had been drawn to the garden from first glance. It was a well-tended garden, with an array of beautiful flowers surrounded by a circle of Sakura Blossom trees. A few well-placed benches completed the view, and the entire area smelled simply divine to Kurama. The Kitsune sat down one of the wooden benches and breathed in the delightful scent while letting his mind wander…

A pair of deep, brown eyes staring back at him along with adorable blushing cheeks and perfectly plump lips just begging to be kissed…

Kurama snapped back into reality with widened eyes and slightly quicker breaths.

She was on his mind once again. Keiko Yukimura.

Ever since their last meeting, she had been popping up in his thoughts a lot of times. Whenever he let his mind roam, she was there looking as real as the flowers around him. Her smiling face was always etched in his brain, and yet Kurama didn't really mind. It had brought him solace during the difficult times he had endured only days ago.

For the past few weeks, Kurama had been in the Makai, helping out the new Demon King take out a league of renegade demons bent on getting into the human world. The rest of the gang had been there, even Yusuke, who he had said very little to the entire time. Even though Keiko had forgiven him, Kurama just couldn't seem to get over the tiny grudge that had developed towards Yusuke for what he had done. Yet despite that, they had worked together successfully and had managed to wipe out the demon clan who had dared to defy the new order.

Kurama wondered if Keiko had though of him at all during the time he was gone. He wished he could have told her he would be leaving, in case she wanted to know his whereabouts, but the mission was strictly confidential and Kurama was told not to give out any information to anyone. He didn't want her to think he wouldn't like to see her, because in fact that was the complete opposite of what he wished. He really did want to see her once more, and find out how she was fairing after all of the drama. He wanted to talk to her again, see her smile, and have her say whatever was on her mind. He truly enjoyed being with Keiko and did not want her to think that he didn't care at all about her, when he would of rather spent the day with her than go on that mission at all!

Most of all, Kurama wanted to know if Keiko missed him. He certainly did, and it deeply hurt him to think that maybe she didn't even notice his absence.

Kurama wondered if they really would see each other here at college. He knew that while the campus was smaller than the usual university, it still had enough students in it for Kurama to possibly not see Keiko for the entire year. That was something he truly did not want to happen. He would do everything he could in order to see the lovely brunette again.

Feeling the weather beginning to change from bright and sunny to cloudy and moist, Kurama stood up from the bench and started walking to his dorm room, where his roommate awaited him. Kurama sincerely hoped he would be a decent person, and not one of those annoying frat boys, whose only mission in life was to sleep with the most girls he could and drink all the beer on campus.

**_Ah, my kind of life…_**

-----

Kurama ignored the amused voice in his head, and headed towards the back door of his dorm…

Keiko smile slowly faded as the first droplets of rain landed on her head, and she shivered involuntarily as the air around her became cooler.

This was _not_ how she envisioned her first day at college would be like. She wanted sunlight warming up her face, birds chirping, and people coming up to her wanting to make friends. Most of all, though, she wanted to have Kurama smiling down at her as they made their way to the freshman orientation booths.

Unfortunately, none of what she wanted actually came true, and that left Keiko all alone, lugging the rest of her bags to her dorm. She was a tiny bit disappointed that none of her wishes came true, but shrugged it off, telling herself that she had just arrived and that she should be a little more patient. Good things would be happening soon enough.

Keiko distracted herself by admiring the beautiful, though now wet scenery as she made her way to the front entrance of her new living quarters. She looked at it, a small smile grazing her face as she pictured her year in this dorm. Keiko would write all of her hopefully-award-wining essays here. She would prep for campus parties one night and stress about her lack of studying the next morning here. She and her dorm mate would become life-long best friends here. This was where all the little happy moments in her life would happen, and Keiko couldn't wait.

Keiko stepped up to the front door and eagerly turned the handle…

Kurama plastered on his usual charming grin as he opened the back door…

Keiko unlocked the front door and strode in the room, looking up to meet her new dorm-mate…

Kurama shut the door behind him and glanced forward, ready to greet the person who would be spending all year with him…

Chocolate eyes met emerald eyes, and time stopped.

"Keiko?"

"_Kurama?"_

-----

OOOOHHH! Another cliffhanger! I'm so evil 

You'll just have to check out next week's update to see how Kurama and Keiko will deal with this new situation…

Read and Review! Thanks!

Myanime91


End file.
